New World
by Roguejones
Summary: Short story about what I think COULD happen in season six. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Uggg I wanted to go back to my first 100 story after I finished my SECOND story but made the mistake of watching the rest of the series up to the end of season 5 and now my brain won't staaaap.**

 **Soooo this is my take one what** _ **could**_ **happen next season.**

What do you say while standing in front of the window of a spaceship, staring down at an alien planet that holds the only hope of survival for the human race?

Bellamy reaches over blindly and pulls Clarke to him, tucking her head into his shoulder as the tears falls down his face. They stand that way for several minutes before Jordan awkwardly starts talking behind them.

"I hope we can grow something like corn here. I've always wanted to try popcorn." He says, and Bellamy wipes the tears from his face and releases Clarke as they turn to smile at their friends' grown son.

"We'll try our best." Clarke says before turning back to Bellamy.

"I guess it's time to wake up the others."

Bellamy thinks it over for a moment but disagrees.

"Wait, Clarke. I think we should check out this planet a little bit more before waking everybody up and starting a panic if it turns out Monty was wrong."

Clarke considers for a moment, propping a hand on her hip, and then counters.

"Okay, but in that case, we should at least wake up Madi, Raven and Murphy."

Bellamy nods decisively and Clarke heads for the door of the bridge.

"Done. Jordan?" He says, turning to the man.

"I know Monty must have left a stash of moonshine somewhere on this ship. I think we might need it." He says with a smile and the younger man grins back and walks out the door behind Clarke.

Bellamy turns back towards the window and lets out a long breath.

"Be better." He repeats to himself as he looks out at their new potential home.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Clarke returns to the bridge and they play the message for Madi, Raven and Murphy. The window opens again, and their tear streaked faces stare disbelievingly at the planet before them. Clarke returns to Bellamy's side and they give their friend's a few minutes to take it all in, falling under the same spell of disbelief as before.

Standing beside Bellamy, Clarke doesn't even notice when her fingers tangle with his.

Unsurprisingly, Murphy is the one to break the loaded silence.

"So, any bets on how long it takes us to screw up this planet?"

Everyone either chuckles or rolls their eyes at his comment and Clarke becomes aware of her hand clasped in Bellamy's. Awareness shoots up her arm and seems to settle in her chest as she avoids his eyes and pulls her hand away to address the others.

She is just starting to breathe easier again when she locks eyes with Madi from across the room and her look says that she didn't miss her Mother's reaction to holding hands with Bellamy.

Clarke pointedly ignores the blush rising in her cheeks and shoves the reason for it back further in her mind as she clears her throat.

"Tactless or not, Murphy's not wrong."

Everyone's eyes fall on her and Clarke hopes that the blush is gone from her face.

"As Monty said, we need to do better."

Raven cuts in to point out the obvious.

"Shouldn't we make sure the planet is habitable before making up the rules?"

Jordan pipes up too.

"And we should find out if there are already people down there. The Eleguis three was never heard from. It's possible that they're already settled on this planet and we would be invading their home."

Clarke sees Bellamy slide a hand over his jaw, like he does when he's thinking and then she refocuses her attention on the discussion.

"Two very valid points. I think it's safe to say that Raven, you will be the one finding a way to do that without endangering anyone."

Raven raises an annoyed eyebrow in resignation.

"No pressure, though." She says sarcastically as she turns towards the console and Jordan steps forward with a friendly smile on his face.

"I know a lot about running this ship."

At Raven's dubious glance he drops the smile and adopts a very Monty-like expression of awkwardness.

"I've been on this ship my entire life."

Raven concedes and steps back to let Jordan take over the console with his smile back in place. He flutters around flipping switches and pressing buttons as he chatters away.

"We can use the same instruments that Dad used to test the Earth for habitability. I'll have to fly the drone down to collect samples but first I'll search for a break in the thick black cloud cover that seems to be covering most of the planet…"

Raven steps back and mutters to Clarke.

"SO Monty right now."

Clarke smiles and glances over to see Bellamy share her smile and another small zap of something runs through her and she snaps her focus back on Jordan as he turns around to look at everyone watching him.

"Uh, this is gonna take a while."

Murphy speaks as he rises from the chair he was lounging in.

"Right, well, in that case I think I'll toddle off to find some food and probably a drink if I can find one."

Jordan comments over his shoulder as he concentrates.

"I left the moonshine in the dining hall next to the defrosting algae."

Murphy blinks and then smirks.

"Ah, Monty. I miss that guy, but I would be floated than drink that disgusting algae again."

He says as he walks out of the room and Madi turns to Clarke and Bellamy with a serious expression as Raven gets absorbed in watching Jordan work.

"So, when should we wake up the others?"

Clarke hesitates and Bellamy steps forward to explain.

"We thought we should see if the planet is viable before we wake the others up."

Madi's eyes dart between her Mother and Bellamy with the smallest of smiles.

"I can live with that. More people will just cause more problems." She says and turns to join Murphy in the dining hall, leaving Clarke essentially alone with Bellamy. She searches for something to say and regrets her choice immediately.

"I would understand if you wanted to wake up Echo." She says and inwardly cringes as the air between them gets incredibly tense.

A brief look of guilt flashes across Bellamy's face.

"Actually… Echo… is a great battle strategist but when it comes to terra-forming…" He leaves the sentence hanging as he smiles at Clarke and she nods quickly as she heads for the door of the control room.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave it up to you, then." She finishes as she ducks out the door, sighing in relief when the door closes between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Warm fuzzies all over this one. Enjoy!**

Bellamy joins her and the others later in the dining hall and he sits down eyeing the dish of algae in his hands dubiously.

"I had really hoped that I would never have to drink this stuff ever again." He says and Murphy snickers as Bellamy throws back the green sludge as quickly as possible.

The table gets surprisingly animated as they talk and Raven joins them to grab some sludge for herself while she waits for Jordan to finish prepping the drone. They are all loving the light-hearted conversation as they sit around a table.

"No, I swear you are all almost _exactly_ the way I expected you to be from Clarke's stories… Except Octavia."

Madi is saying, finishing with a cringe and the others all laugh and look at Clarke with raised eyebrows.

"Okay I'm curious now. What exactly did she tell you about me?" Murphy asks with a smirk as he leans forward and sips at a cup of moonshine. Madi looks to Clarke, who smiles and shrugs.

"Well, when you got to the ground, you were okay and then you went kinda psycho and tried to kill everyone for a while and then you fell in love and it seemed to stop most of your… homicidal tendencies." She says confidently, and everyone laughs hard.

"Yeah, that's fair." He says and after they all have a laugh, Raven gets up to go check on Jordan's progress and Clarke rises to go with her.

"Don't scandalize my child while I'm gone, please." She says jokingly with a mock-stern face as she points a finger to Murphy and Bellamy in turn. The trio watch Clarke leave and as soon as the door closes, Madi is leaning forward with mischief in her eyes.

"Okay, gimmie the stuff she never told me."

Bellamy's face drops and Murphy smiles evilly.

"I like this kid." He says and sits back in his seat.

"What do you want to know?"

Madi considers for a moment and Bellamy watches their exchange with trepidation.

"Clarke always shrugged off anything _she_ did, giving anybody else the credit. I wanna know someone else's version, to see what she left out."

Bellamy glances at Murphy who seems to be wondering where to start.

"Okay, so things like how her nickname went from 'Princess' to the 'Commander of Death' in the space of a few months?" He asks and Madi grins.

"Exactly like that."

Murphy takes another drink of moonshine and settles in while Bellamy gets ready to intercede on Clarke's behalf.

"Well, Clarke is pretty and from a good family so when the hundred delinquents hit the ground, we all just took her for a princess who had everything handed to her and probably got arrested for flirting with a guard or something stupid."

Murphy raises a brow at Bellamy and he has to admit that Murphy's assessment is almost bang on his own opinion of Clarke in the beginning.

"It didn't take long before she started bossing everyone around, but we all had to admit that she was almost always right, which pissed everyone off even more."

Bellamy chuckles as he thinks back to when he disliked Clarke and Murphy smirks as he goes on.

"This is all pre-homicidal me, and before Clarke and Bellamy kicked me out of camp, but Bellamy was pretty much King of Earth when I left. By the time I was allowed back to camp, Clarke was running the place and this guy was her loyal knight."

Madi's eyes widen and turn to look at Bellamy.

"That's not entirely accurate." He says with a chastising glance at Murphy.

"Maybe not, but history says we all do better when you and Clarke work together rather than you doing anything alone."

Bellamy opens his mouth to dispute John's statement but finds he really doesn't have an argument.

Murphy grins triumphantly and turns back to Madi.

"The Hundred started called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'." He says and, at Bellamy's shocked face, Madi starts giggling.

"They did not." Bellamy grumbles but Murphy slaps a hand over his heart.

"I swear, behind your backs, you were."

Clarke takes that moment to walk through the door and she stops abruptly to narrow her eyes at the guilty expressions on all three of them, ultimately deciding to ignore it.

"Jordan's sending out the drone soon. He says it should take a little over an hour to get down to the ground, take the samples and get back up to the ship. After that, he needs to test the samples, so it will still be at least a couple hours before we know anything. I'm going to take the opportunity to choose a room and take a shower. Madi?"

Madi rises from her seat and smirks at Murphy.

"Thanks for the story… Uncle John." She says with a laugh at his shocked face before walking over to join Clarke.

Bellamy laughs at Murphy's shocked expression as he downs the rest of his algae and Murphy studies him for a moment.

"You know that kid is looking for a Dad, right?" He says, almost making Bellamy choke on his green sludge as Murphy grins and rises from his seat.

"And I think she's already made her choice." He says and claps a hand on Bellamy's shoulder as he walks to the door, leaving Bellamy staring intently at the opposite end of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Anybody know where that line between hobby and obsession is?**

 **Asking for a friend…**

 **Review?**

Clarke always feels better after a shower, like her troubles are washed away temporarily. She stands beside a similarly fresh Bellamy and Madi with renewed focus in the 'Testing Room' of the ship, waiting for Jordan to finish testing the soil samples from the planet below.

They were all excited to learn that the air is breathable, if not a little oxygen rich, a few minutes ago. The next thing to test is the soil and Clarke tries not to be obvious as they all watch Jordan intently, but finally he turns around and grins widely at them.

"It's not exactly like Earth's soil before the first Praimfaya but it's close and should be fine to grow crops, with a little tweaking from the algae Dad grew and stored in cryo for us."

Clarke yells with excitement with the others and kisses Madi's forehead before she throws her arms around Bellamy's neck without thinking. His hands go immediately to Clarke's back to hold her to him and her eyes widen in surprise as his head dips towards hers slightly and they both freeze for a second before they simultaneously jump back from each other.

"That's great. Now we can make a plan to get down there and have a look around." Madi says to distract the others from the sudden awkwardness between Clarke and Bellamy.

Bellamy catches Madi's eye and is wary of the smirk on her face until he looks over at the blush creeping up Clarke's neck as she turns her face away for a moment.

"Yeah. How will we decide who goes down first? And who stays to start waking up the others?" Clarke asks quickly, and it's decided that Clarke, Raven and Jordan will be the ones to go to the planet's surface and the others would stay to wake a few more from Cryo sleep.

Jordan becomes so excited to finally leave the ship that he is nearly shaking as he grabs a few more instruments and Raven packs the oxygen suits as a precaution as Clarke grabs a rifle.

Bellamy sidles over as they prepare to enter the dropship and tugs Clarke aside with a touch to her elbow.

"Be careful." He says after a moment's hesitation and Clarke can tell he wants to say something more, but she doesn't push the issue.

"Always." She says instead and Bellamy nods and steps back to watch her board the dropship.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's nervousness is growing as the ship nears the ground and when it bumps to a stop, she waits for Jordan to press some buttons and deem it safe to deboard.

"All the instruments say its okay." Jordan says with barely contained excitement as he looks to Clarke and she takes a deep breath and faces the closed door of the dropship.

"Let's have a look." She says as Raven stands beside her and Jordan flips the ramp lever.

The pressure inside the ship releases with a loud hiss as the ramp lowers before them and Clarke suddenly wishes that Bellamy was the one standing with her as she takes her first breath of alien air.

It smells sweet, hot and dusty and Clarke takes an involuntary step forwards as if spellbound by the colours and sights in front of her. This isn't like landing on the Earth that the Hundred had heard about their entire lives and could see from afar.

Clarke takes a few more steps until both her feet are planted on the purplish dark gray ground. She stoops down to touch it and its powdery feeling slips through her fingers as she stands again to turn and look at Raven and Jordan.

"So far, so good." She says, and they take her lead and walk down the ramp to join her.

Looking around, Clarke notes a large body of water to the left and strange, spiky hills in the distance behind it. To the right, she sees what seems to be tree roots sprouting from the ground, weaving together several metres above the ground as far as the eye can see.

"Jordan?" She asks over her shoulder and turns when he doesn't answer to find him staring around with his mouth hanging open. Clarke shares a smirk with Raven and clears her throat to get his attention.

"Could you go and get a water sample, so we know if its safe to drink?" She asks, and he nods and wanders closer to the lake. Raven goes with him to watch for dangers and Clarke moves closer to the strange root system, wondering if it could be turned into a kind of shelter as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Examining the roots closer, they seem to be solid but pliable and Clarke takes a knife from her boot and presses the blade into the surface of one. To her surprise, the whole limb retracts a few inches with a crinkling sound and she steps back at the movement.

Interesting.

She waits and watches the limb slowly extend out again and has the sudden disturbing thought that maybe this is part of a larger, underground animal of some kind. She puts the knife away and walks towards Raven and Jordan, as her eyes are drawn to a moon that seems to dominate the sky behind the hills.

"Anything?" She asks Jordan and he squints at his water sample.

"Well, it's okay to touch as far as I can tell but to be on the safe side, I would say we should boil it before drinking to kill off any microbes that may hurt us."

Clarke nods as Raven heads back up the dropship ramp to come back down holding a large case.

"What's that?" Clarke asks and Raven grins.

"A scouting drone." She says as she opens the case and starts assembling a few pieces before setting it on the ground and grabbing the remote. Raven presses a bunch of buttons and then the drone whirs to life and shoots straight up into the air.

"It will scout and record everything in an outward spiral pattern for a few minutes and then return to this spot for pick up." She says with satisfaction and Clarke nods in approval before she looks out over the landscape again and frowns.

"There isn't any vegetation and I haven't seen any insects or animals. That worries me."

Raven sits down on the ramp to watch the drone circle into the distance, pulling off her jacket in the heat. Clarke sits next to her and starts pulling off layers as well as they sit and watch Jordan scurry around excitedly.

"First impressions?" Clarke asks her friend after a long while and Raven inhales in a sigh before answering.

"We're sitting in an alien desert and we need to find a way to make it work." She says seriously and Clarke nods.

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok here comes the angst but also I didn't want to make Echo into an enemy. She's smart and strong but we are all here for the Bellarke. Enjoy!**

There is a small crowd waiting for them as Clarke, Raven and Jordan dock the dropship on the Elegius. Clarke hugs her Mother, whose small, shrunken frame is still a shock, before she turns to hug Emori and nods to Echo standing behind her. Bellamy obviously chose to wake her, and Clarke is actually relieved, seeing the Azgeda warrior. Jackson and Miller stand aside of the group, still obviously reeling from all the new information.

"How many are awake?" She asks her Mother as Madi and Bellamy walk around the corner laughing together and Clarke is a bit taken aback by their sudden friendship as Bellamy answers Clarke's question.

"Just who you see. We thought it would only complicate things to wake too many."

Clarke nods as Emori grips Murphy's hand and looks between Clarke, Raven and Jordan expectantly.

"Well? What's it like down there?"

Clarke looks over her shoulder at the others before responding.

"From what we could see, it's barren but there's water and we have drone footage to review. Hopefully we see something on it that hints at a food source or shelter."

She says in what she hopes is an optimistic tone but watches their faces fall slightly.

"But hey, we can breathe, there's water and we still have hundreds of pods worth of cryo'd algae, thanks to Monty. We have time to make it work."

Bellamy catches her eye and his small smile encourages her as Abby picks up the glimmer of hope.

"Clarke's right. We have a start. The rest will come with time. So why don't we all take some of that time to brainstorm some ideas on what to do next while they review the drone footage?"

She says as she starts shooing the others away down the hallway and Raven and Jordan start towards the bridge of the ship to upload the footage. Bellamy ignores Abby and walks around her to stand beside Clarke and, while Abby doesn't blink twice at him, Clarke notices Echo watching Bellamy intently before turning away.

The next few hours are spent watching the drone footage on the screen of the bridge and Clarke's eyes are starting to blur as her head starts to ache.

"There's nothing but sand and rock." She says, frustrated, as she turns away from the screen and Bellamy places a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder as she pinches the bridge of her nose and rubs at her eyes.

"We'll find something. We can go over it again later."

Clarke nods non-committedly as she takes strength from the strong hand on her shoulder and stares unseeingly at the floor.

"Hey." Bellamy says quietly, and Clarke turns to him.

"We'll make it work."

Clarke forces a tired smile.

"I think I might be tired of fighting just to be alive."

Bellamy suddenly smiles down at her and Clarke quirks her head in question.

"You always get that way just before you fight the fiercest." He says, and his hand comes up to touch her cheek before a shadow crosses his face and he lowers his hand again.

"You should get some sleep." He says as he steps back and Clarke snorts but nods.

"Clearly a hundred and twenty-five years wasn't enough."

She jokes as she walks off the bridge towards her room.

Clarke doesn't even notice Echo leaning against the door to her room until she is jolted from her thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Clarke." Echo says as she pushes off the door to face Clarke.

"Echo. How are you feeling?"

"Confused." She says before going on with determination in her eyes.

"There's a bit of that going around."

Clarke smiles and nods.

"I never got the chance to really talk to you after the second Priamfaya." She begins and Clarke, though surprised, unlocks her door and gestures for Echo to come in.

The other woman leans against the small desk in the corner of the room and Clarke sits on the bed, waiting for Echo to speak.

"We ended up on opposite sides of a war again and that left little room for me to thank you for saving my life."

Clarke covers up her discomfort with a wave of her hand and a protest.

"That's really not necessary. I mean I interrogated you for the enemy. I'm pretty sure that negates the need for you to thank me for anything."

Echo smiles humourlessly back at Clarke.

"Still."

There is an awkward pause before Echo goes on.

"The other thing we never got to discuss is Bellamy."

Clarke had been in the process of unlacing her boot and her hands freeze at Echo's words.

"Bellamy?" She asks without looking up and a feeling of dread seeps into Clarke's stomach.

"You obviously know that we were together on the ring." She begins, and Clarke can feel Echo's eyes on her face. Clarke sighs deeply and continues pulling off her boots.

"Yes." She says simply and raises her head to look into the other woman's face as they stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I love him, Clarke."

There is an earnest look in Echo's eyes that Clarke admires as her chest feels like caving in.

"On the ring, it took three years for Bellamy to trust me and let me in, but I still always came second to the ghost in his heart."

Clarke's brow furrows at her words.

"What—" She begins, and Echo cuts her off as she moves her hands nervously.

"You. You were dead but you still there, in his heart."

At this point, both strong women are fighting back tears and Clarke stays silent to let Echo finish her thoughts. Echo steps over and drops down to the bed to sit beside Clarke on the bed and stares off into a memory.

"He found your prison cell on the Ring and stayed in there for days at the beginning. Just… running his fingers over your drawings on the walls. He would always go there to think."

Clarke covers her mouth with her hand as the tears start sliding down her cheeks.

"I thought he would eventually start to forget you but the day we left for the ground, I found him there again and he had this… sad but hopeful look in his eyes and I realised that he could never love me the way I want to be loved."

Echo takes a fortifying breath and stands again to turn and face Clarke.

"And then when he found you alive… It was hard enough to compete for him with the ghost of you."

Echo walks to the door but pauses after opening it.

"I deserve to be loved that way, Clarke." She says, and Clarke's head comes up suddenly.

"Yes, you do."

Echo nods once in thanks and walks out, leaving Clarke to cry herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just a short chapter. I have so much written but most of it needs to be revised and edited.**

 **You will have it as soon as I'm done. Enjoy!**

Clarke walks around distractedly for the next few days and tries not to notice or comment on the distance between Bellamy and Echo.

Abby fills her days trying to plan out surgeries and procedures to save Marcus and everyone lets her be as they toss around ideas about what to do about the planet. Raven thinks she sees a cave opening in the side of one of the distant mountains on the footage and it's decided that she and a few others will land the dropship nearer to the mountains to explore it.

Clarke volunteers to go with the team and cringes inwardly when Bellamy volunteers right after her.

When the dropship touches down a few hours later, Clarke can feel him standing behind her and the rumble of Bellamy's voice sends a shiver down her back.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Clarke nods as she watches the ramp lower.

"I'm fine. Just nervous about… the planet."

She almost runs down the ramp and towards the caves that they can now see in front of them as the team dons their flashlights and weapons of choice.

Something is going on with Clarke and Bellamy can feel it; she avoids his eyes when she can't avoid him entirely and it's driving him nuts. He feels like he has no one to talk to anymore since he and Echo had had a very long, very painful conversation leading up to them deciding to end heir relationship.

The team walks though the opening of the cave and a distracted Bellamy nearly collides with Clarke's back as she stops suddenly.

"Whoa, Clarke. Wha—" He begins before looking ahead of her into the inky blackness surrounding them. At a loss for words, Bellamy lowers his gun and switches off the flashlight in his hands to stare out across the vastness of the cavern before them.

Clarke backs up a step to press herself against Bellamy's chest and he rests a hand on her hip as they marvel at the sight in front of them along with the rest of the team. He barely hears Clarke when she murmurs to herself.

"We're home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a subterranean world!" Jordan explains animatedly to the others aboard the Elegius.

"It was like this enormous, dark, cavern filled with glowing flowers and plants. Below us was a drop-off at least sixty meters down to a giant lake of water and I swear we saw several somethings swimming in the water below. It was all glowing!"

Clarke is smiling at Jordan's exuberance as she reclines in one of the bridge chairs and Bellamy can't help but watch the stress ebb from her features.

"So, what's our next step?" Raven asks, cutting off Jordan's excited tirade as she turns to Madi, standing by Clarke's chair.

The girl looks momentarily startled and then thinks for a moment before speaking and Bellamy smiles to see an inkling of the kind of leader the girl will become. She reminds him so much of Clarke in those first few months after the hundred hit the ground.

"If there is already an ecosystem in place here, I think we should be careful not to introduce the algae until absolutely necessary. I think we need to be careful introducing ourselves to it as well."

Clarke takes Madi's hand and smiles proudly up at her daughter.

"The Commander is right. More studying of the world is needed before we dive in. Maybe we could set up a research outpost for the time being?" Emori offers and everyone nods in agreement.

Abby interjects quietly after a moment.

"I'm not sure how you're deciding who to wake up, but I'm going to need Jackson in the next day or so to be ready to operate on Marcus in the next few days." She says looking at Clarke and her face darts to Bellamy's for a second.

"We don't really have a method of any kind. We were just sort of waking up anybody we needed at the time." She says with an apologetic shrug and Raven chuckles.

"C'mon Abby. We'll go wake up Jackson."

Bellamy calls after them as they walk out.

"We could use Miller too."

Raven's voice filters through the hallway before the door closes.

"On it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I didn't intend to make this slow burn bellarke SUCH a slow burn but here we are. Hope you like it and hang in there with me! Cheers!**

The next couple weeks go by in a flurry of activity as the new outpost is established in the cave and the Elegius starts filling with people as a few are woken a few at a time.

Bellamy makes excuses about safety, so he can head down to the surface as much as possible and escape the tension between himself and Echo.

Securing the tiny outpost that serves as a science lab in the enormous cave isn't difficult since the only animals they've encountered are the fish they can barely see in the water down below, but Bellamy tries to stay vigilant regardless. Raven, Jordan and Emori are all doing science-y things as Bellamy and Murphy patrol the perimeter and Clarke is there in the back ground in case of a medical emergency.

Bellamy tries to keep his eyes facing outwards but notices that his gaze annoyingly drifts back to Clarke every few minutes.

"How far down you think it goes?" Murphy asks a second before spitting over the side of the cliff and waiting to hear the sound of it hitting the water below as Bellamy glares at him.

"Really?" He asks sardonically and Murphy shrugs.

"They do their experiments, I do mine."

Bellamy rolls his eyes and looks back to see Clarke walking towards the mouth of the cave. He jogs over to catch up with her.

"Hey. Where you headin'?" He asks, and Clarke stops to turn to him with a guarded expression.

"Just a walk. It's incredibly humid in here and I'm standing around, getting in the way."

Bellamy nods and tries a small smile, making Clarke blush slightly and duck her head to keep walking.

"Mind some company, then?"

Clarke sighs loudly.

"Sure." She says finally, and Bellamy falls into step with her as they walk out into the hot, dry desert heat. Clarke turns back towards the rocky mountains instead of the desert before them as silence reigns and they concentrate on careful footing while they climb. They stop at the top of one of the smaller hills to catch their breath and look around over the desert.

"What are you thinking?" Bellamy asks Clarke and she takes a moment to answer.

"That if we don't find a source of protein here, we'll have to try another part of the planet."

"And?" He prompts as he turns his eyes to study her beautiful face.

"And Jordan says the rest of the planet that he's seen, looks exactly like this."

Bellamy thinks on that for a second and then nods.

"Then we make it work." He says decisively as he goes back to staring into the distance beside Clarke. They stand in comfortable silence together for several minutes before Clarke's brow crinkles.

"The lake we saw the first day is gone." Clarke says as she points to where it was.

"It must have been standing water from a rainfall." She surmises, and Bellamy looks upwards with concern at the approaching black clouds in the distance.

"Speaking of which…" He says, drawing Clarke's attention skywards.

"We should probably pack up and get out of here before that—" She begins, but a strange chirping sound behind them has Bellamy and Clarke freezing and turning slowly to find a pair of angry, dog-like animals flanking them.

The chirping sound continues, and Bellamy slowly raises his rifle as Clarke backs a step closer to him, reaching behind her to blindly unclip the handgun from the holster on his belt and slip it into her hands.

The dogs' large ears are twitching back and forth in time with the strange noise they're making, and more pack members appear behind the first, taking their numbers to five. The front two dogs prowl closer to Clarke and Bellamy and within seconds, they lunge, and the humans shoot almost simultaneously, wounding the canines but not stopping their attack. It takes two more shots each before the dogs go down and the others sniff, whimper, and take off running into the distance.

Clarke is staring off after the retreating dogs as Bellamy kneels down to examine the dead ones at their feet. The animals would be almost chest height and appear to hold most of their muscle and power in their front quarters, their rough, gray and white striped fur is the exact colour of the sand around them and their ears seem overly large for their narrow heads. Their eyes are large but closed and Bellamy doesn't remember seeing them open during the attack.

He decides to examine them in more detail later and stands again to find Clarke staring down at the animals intently.

"If there are predators…" Her eyes shine with new hope.

"… there's prey." She finishes before looking over at him and Bellamy can't help but smile back at her.

"I'd just rather it not be us. C'mon, help me drag one of these to the dropship. We can come back for the other one."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay I have no idea where this puppy thing came from but I'm rolling with it. Also trying to show them really trying to 'do better' instead of just killing anything in their way.**

 **Besides who doesn't like puppies?!**

 **Enjoy.**

Bellamy tries not to look when Clarke raises the edge of her shirt to stuff his handgun into her waistband before stooping to grab the back legs of the slightly larger of the two dead animals.

Her hands suddenly still just above the dog's skin and she tilts her head sideways before grabbing one of the dog's legs and holding it up to look at it's underbelly.

"Bel…" She starts, directing his attention to the obviously distended stomach of the female dog in their hands.

"Shit." He mutters as he realizes that they killed a pregnant female.

Clarke has moved around to press her hand against the dog's stomach and then she flinches back after a second.

"Give me your knife." She says, holding out her hand and Bellamy furrows his brow as he hands her the knife.

"Clarke…" He says as a warning that she ignores completely as she feels around the dead dogs stomach a bit more before sliding the sharp knife carefully inside and sliding it sideways to create a large incision.

Bellamy can hear Murphy's voice calling them from the bottom of the hill and he yells back for him to join them. Clarke is laying the knife aside to reach her hands inside the animal just as Murphy makes it up to them and he stands with his hands on his knees, panting, as he watches Clarke.

"Guess that explains the shots we heard. Couldn't wait to gut them, Clarke?"

She starts talking as she sinks her hands deeper and feels around inside the animal.

"This one is pregnant, I felt movement and I want to see if I can…" She trails off as she grabs a hold of something and starts tugging.

Bellamy and Murphy watch as Clarke's bloody arms gently pull a small leg from the incision, followed quickly by the rest of a little body. She wipes off some of the blood and slime as Bellamy kneels beside her to look at the twitching pup in her hands.

"Clarke…" He says before he realizes he has no words.

"It's the only one I could feel in there. I think it's mature enough to survive but I have no idea what we can feed it." She says as she cleans off the pup a bit more and wraps it in the ends of her shirt. She looks over at Bellamy with a dazed smile before turning her face towards Murphy.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." He says sarcastically, and Clarke laughs as she stands with the pup in her arms and starts making her way down the hill.

Bellamy watches her go and then gestures to Murphy to help him lift the dead animal's carcass.

"I'm not sorry for killing an animal that attacked us first but, I'm glad Clarke was able to save the pup." He begins as he and Murphy carefully follow Clarke.

"Yeah, cause another thing to feed is just what we needed." Murphy comments and Bellamy sighs but lets the topic drop.

XXXXXXXXX

Abby is preparing the Med bay with Jackson to operate on Marcus when Bellamy and Murphy walk in and heave the enormous dead dog onto the examination table.

"What is that?!" Abby exclaims as she looks over the body on the table. Bellamy just smirks and waits for Clarke to walk in behind him and Abby's attention zeroes in on her blood covered daughter instantly.

"Clarke! What happened?" She asks as she hurries across the room, past a shocked Jackson, to start examining Clarke.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's the dog's blood." She says and Abby's head snaps back to the dead dog for a moment and then back to Clarke as she unrolls her shirt to reveal the pup snuggled in her arms.

Bellamy walks over to stand behind Clarke and smirks down over her shoulder at the pup.

"Oh!" Abby says loudly as she stares down at the little creature who is pawing weakly at the air.

"I need to feed her something. And I was hoping you could try extracting any of the mother's milk that you can until we can work something else out."

Jackson has walked over to stare, open-mouthed down at the puppy as Abby looks back at the dead dog on the examination table.

"I'll try Clarke, but you might want to see if she will take some algae from a syringe."

Jackson reaches over and after a nod of permission from Clarke, he boops the puppy's nose and smiles.

"You might want to change your shirt. Seems a bit unfavourable to cuddle a baby while covered in it's mother's blood." He says as Clarke turns for the door and she pauses to look down at herself and then to Bellamy.

"Good idea."

Bellamy looks around and grabs a towel from a shelf, holding it open in his hands. Clarke transfers the pup to his arms and he swaddles it quickly to keep it warm against his chest. The little thing hasn't stopped shivering since they boarded the dropship.

"I'll swing by my room to clean up and meet you in the mess hall to try feeding her?"

Bellamy nods and pockets the couple large syringes that Abby hands him as Clarke walks out.

"I'll dissect the parent animal and try to give you an idea what she'll need to eat but I have to assume she'll need meat. And soon."

Bellamy nods again and walks to the door.

"One problem at a time, I think." He answers as he makes his way towards the mess hall.

Word must have spread fast because it took very little time for a crowd to gather around the puppy in his arms. Clarke elbows her way through the crowd a few minutes later and Bellamy tries not to notice how close she gets as she gently takes the swaddled pup from him.

"I'll get the algae, but your mom thinks she'll need meat."

By the time Bellamy returns to the table with a syringe full of algae, the crowd around Clarke has doubled in size and Madi is front and centre beside Raven and Echo.

Bellamy nods awkwardly to Echo and she turns to leave as Raven steps closer to touch the puppy.

"Jordan and I were thinking of trying to catch some of those fish in the cave lake tomorrow." Raven says without looking away from the puppy and Clarke starts discussing methods with her as Bellamy moves his attention to Madi.

"What do you think, kiddo?" He asks as he hands the syringe to Clarke and Madi grins up at him.

"It's so cute!" She squeals excitedly and Bellamy grins at her and agrees as he looks over at the fluffy pup.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Another short chapter but I seriously have a problem cause this is only about half of what I have written. I'm liking the bellarke puppy fluff too. Opinions? Cheers.**

Clarke manages to get her puppy to ingest some of the algae, but Jackson knocks on her room door later that night with a large syringe full of milk and Clarke is relieved. She thanks Jackson and lets Madi try to feed the tiny pup on her bed.

Clarke goes with Raven and Jordan to the surface the next day in hopes of catching a fish to feed her new charge and luckily, the net attached to the pulley system that Raven constructed inside the cave, catches several tiny glowing fish.

Bellamy chops up a fish into a chunky, foul-smelling sludge to feed the dog as Clarke sits on the floor of the cave with puppy in her lap.

"Bel, look!" She says suddenly, and he walks over to see the puppy open her eyes for the first time as she sniffs and licks at Clarke's hand.

"Wow, look at her eyes." He says as he leans over to get a better look and Clarke studies her little friend's wide eyes closer.

"I think she can probably see in the dark. Makes sense." She says as Bellamy settles down on the ground beside her with a bowl of fish mush in his lap. The dog starts sniffing wildly and Clarke watches, fascinated, as she rolls over and wiggles towards the smell of food.

"You do have a way with women, don't you?" Clarke says on a sigh and Bellamy chuckles as the puppy crawls over into his lap. He offers her a spoonful of fish mush and the puppy licks it up instantly, trying to bite the spoon with her long, sharp teeth.

"Most of them." He says and darts a glance up at Clarke's face before returning his gaze to feeding the pup.

"She needs a name if we're going to keep her." He says conversationally, and Clarke thinks for a moment as she strokes the puppy's soft, spotted fur.

"Cleo." She says after a minute and Bellamy looks up with a question in his eyes and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Cleopatra was a powerful ruler in her time and I think Cleo looks like a force to be reckoned with." She says with a satisfied smile as she ruffles the fur on top of the dog's head. Bellamy grins and nods, looking at Clarke instead of the pup in his lap, scarfing down fish goop.

"That she does."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, let's get back to some more… human plot line. LOL**

 **More bellarke in the next chapter. I prooomise.**

A meeting is called and after hours of discussion, most of the laws remain as they always have been with the exception of capital punishment being reserved for only the most heinous of crimes.

Clarke is sitting around the main table in the mess hall listening to the debate as the nocturnal Cleo sleeps in her lap. The pup refuses to be anyone else's presence except Bellamy's and she trots everywhere alongside Clarke until she sits down and then the pup insists on hopping into her lap.

Clarke is content with most of the decisions being made at the meeting and is just starting to wonder when she can grab some algae to slurp on, when Marcus speaks up from where he sits gingerly in a chair at the next table.

"A mandatory conception program will need to be instituted to ensure the future of the human race." He says casually, and a few others nod, but Clarke tenses and looks around, first at Madi and then over at where Miller and Jackson are paling, a few tables over.

With a steely determination in her eyes and Clarke shifts a sleeping Cleo onto Bellamy's lap as she stands.

"Wait." Clarke says very clearly, walking forward to glare Marcus into cowed silence.

"I understand your logic but think about what you are proposing. You're essentially suggesting we rape an entire generation to build up the human population."

She waits to let her words sink in and Marcus' eyes go wide as Clarke turns to address everyone assembled, Madi steps to her side with a proud smile.

"Do we really want the human race to be jump started by parents who are coerced or forced into raising children that they may not want?"

Madi steps forward, eyeing the entire assembly in a silent demand for their attention, and Clarke takes a breath to watch her daughter take command of the situation.

"I'm with Clarke. Monty and Harper saved us all and gave us this new chance to start over and their only request was that we 'do better' and I say we strive for that."

Madi steps back again and looks to Clarke to continue with a nod.

"No one should be forced to have a child they don't want. There needs to be a choice." Clarke turns and locks eyes with Nilah in the crowd and another thought occurs to her.

"There may also be those amongst us that don't have a partner or are unable to have children but still want them. I think we should help where we can with that, too. The human race can take it's time to build its numbers."

Applause goes around the room and Clarke gives Marcus one more, hard look before walking away behind Madi as the girl makes her way through the crowd. Cleo hops off Bellamy's lap sniffs and chirps before scampering to catch up with Clarke.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Don't hate meeee**

The next day at dinner, Miller touches Clarke's shoulder as she is sipping her algae with Madi and Raven, and when she turns, he and Jackson both smile down at her.

"We wanted to thank you for what you said yesterday."

Clarke smiles back, and Miller looks back at Jackson for a moment to share a significant look.

"We've talked it over and decided that we both want kids."

Clarke's eyes go wide with surprise and she turns fully in her seat towards the couple holding hands.

"Wow. Big step. Are you sure?" She asks and sees Madi from the corner of her eye, lean over Cleo's chair to listen.

Jackson nods and answers with an excited smile.

"Yes, We're sure. Whether we can help a single woman have a baby by herself or all work together to raise the child. We're in." He finishes with a loving, bolstering look from Miller and squeezes his hand.

Madi intercedes suddenly as Clarke pauses to think.

"What if we had a meeting for anyone who wants to have a child but is either single or gay?" She suggests, and Clarke thinks that over as Jackson latches onto the idea.

"That's a brilliant idea!" He says excitedly and tugs Miller away towards the line-up for algae.

"We'll let you sort the details, but I know of a few people that would definitely attend."

Clarke watches them go and turns to her daughter with a shrewd look, broken by a smile.

"When did you get so insightful?"

Madi rolls her eyes, reminding Clarke that, commander or not, she's still a teenager.

Word of the meeting begins spreading over the next few days and Clarke can't walk more than a few metres without being approached by someone keen on the meeting. It's soon being referred to jokingly as 'the big hookup'.

Clarke's in her room after a long day of planning and explaining and she collapses onto her bed next to Cleo, taking a few minutes for herself before heading out to supervise the meeting with Madi. Her thoughts start circling around the issue on everyone's mind and Clarke settles back into her pillow to think.

 _Despite the radiation that her body has obviously been exposed to, there's still a chance that she would still be able to carry a child._

 _But she has Madi. And Cleo._

 _Does she feel ready to carry and raise a baby?_

Clarke smirks dryly to herself.

 _It_ _ **has**_ _been a while since she had sex of_ _ **any**_ _kind._

Her smile drops completely as her brain constructs the picture of a tiny baby in her arms with blond curls and dark eyes. Clarke's heart sinks as she recognizes those eyes and she mentally clamps down on the thought as she tears herself from the bed to reorganize the very few belongings in her room.

A knock at her door stops her nervous distraction until she opens it to find the man she needs distracting from standing before her.

"Clarke." Bellamy says in stiff greeting as he steps across the threshold of her room and she takes a deep bolstering breath as she turns to face the man sitting on the edge of her bed, petting her dog.

"I heard about the meeting." He begins as he stares down at Cleo's happy sounds and Clarke waits.

"And?" She prompts, and Bellamy lets out a huge breath as he looks up to pin her with a serious expression.

"I have a completely selfish question to ask you and I'm trying to figure out how to ask it without seeming like a total prick."

Clarke is confused and walks over to sit next to him on the bed, moving Cleo enough that the dog walks around them on the bed and flakes out across both their laps.

"Is it about Echo?" Clarke asks after a pause and Bellamy's expression contorts further.

"Not directly, no."

Clarke shakes her head and leans back on the bed, onto her elbows.

"Well, just ask then, cause I need a shower before I head out to the meeting." She says and watches the muscles of Bellamy's back tense suddenly.

"You're going." He says in a strange tone and Clarke sits up again to look at his face.

"I arranged it. Would be a little strange not to show up for something I organized."

A bit of the tension in Bellamy's face relaxes and Clarke finds herself even more confused.

"Spit it out, Bellamy! I have to—"

"Are you planning to have a kid?" He blurts out and Clarke is surprised enough to misunderstand him.

"I already have one." She says automatically before his meaning dawns on her.

"Oh."

After pondering his question for a tension filled minute, Clarke moves Cleo off her lap and stands to face a miserable looking Bellamy.

"Why?" She asks simply and Bellamy's face crumples as he hangs his head.

"I have no right to ask or even have an opinion on what you do, Clarke." He begins, and Cleo backs off his lap at his change in mood, chirping softly as he head moves back and forth.

"But the thought of you finding some random guy to make a baby with, makes me feel like the air has been suddenly sucked from the room."

Clarke absorbs his words and takes a step towards him.

"Bellamy… Why?" She asks again with a hardness in her voice that makes Cleo tense and bare her teeth slightly.

"Echo will be at that meeting." He says and Clarke struggles to find the relevance.

"The meeting is for single or gay people, who want children, to make arrangements. Echo is not single." She says in an attempt to help clarify and a thought strikes her suddenly.

"She is." He grinds out in a gravelly voice, all the while not lifting his gaze from the floor at his feet as he reaches a hand over to calm Cleo.

Clarke's mind has started running in a new direction at this news and she tamps down on her emotions.

"Okay… I think I need you to fill in the blanks, Bel."

He shoots to his feet and Cleo growls loudly between chirps as Bellamy looks down at Clarke with frustrated anger.

"A couple weeks ago, we were talking about having a kid and I couldn't do it. There's only one person I can picture having a kid with—" He cuts himself off and turns to offer his hand to Cleo in apology as Clarke stares at him with her heart in her throat.

Bellamy's voice gentles and he turns back to step into Clarke's personal space and pin her with a determined look.

"And that's you, Clarke."

Bellamy holds her eyes for moment before falling backwards onto her bed and smiling as Cleo jumps on him to lick his face.

"Relax, Clarke. I'm not going to attack you."

Clarke shakes her head to concentrate back on what he is saying since her brain seems to have frozen on his previous words.

"I know that. I just… that's a lot to…" She trails off as her mind starts catching up.

"Wait. You told Echo that you wanted to have a baby with me and not her?!" She asks incredulously, and Bellamy shakes his head.

"No. I only told her that I didn't to have a kid with her. That it didn't feel right. We had a huge fight and she told me to get out."

Clarke rounds on Bellamy and glares down at him as she gently pulls Cleo off his chest.

"What a coincidence. That's exactly what I'm about to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I know she's still a bit nuts, but I missed Octavia. Enjoy!**

Clarke is still pissed off as she sits at a table, off to the side of the actual meeting, with Madi and Cleo.

"Just to be clear, I'm here only to help and not to participate."

Madi's words are so at odds with Clarke's thoughts that she jumps slightly.

"What? Of course, you're not!" She says automatically and Madi looks confused.

"If that's not what's bothering you, then what is it?"

Clarke eyes her daughter and wonders if she's the right person to talk to about this.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice says from behind Clarke's shoulder and she turns to find a very uncertain and annoyed looking Octavia standing, waiting for either an invitation or rejection. Clarke looks at Madi and then motions for Octavia to sit down with them.

After a few minutes, Octavia speaks in a low voice.

"I had the idea that after taking so many lives, I could try creating one, but it doesn't work if no one will come within ten feet of me." She says with a discouraged sigh as she looks out over the hundred or so people mingling.

Clarke sees a glimmer of the girl Octavia used to be and smiles sadly.

"Maybe it will just take some time."

Octavia nods noncommittedly and then turns back to Clarke and Madi.

"So, no takers for the Commander of Death either?" She asks dryly, and Clarke nearly chokes on air, disturbing Cleo for a moment before she settles back on Madi's lap.

Madi and Octavia share a raised eyebrow at Clarke's reaction as she fails to cover it up with a cough.

"Maybe not the _right_ offer?" Madi supplies with a smirk and Clarke can feel her face turning bright red.

"Not an offer… more of a… confession… of sorts." She says cryptically, and Octavia's eyes narrow at something over Clarke's shoulder.

"Bellamy." Octavia says suddenly and Clarke's head snaps around so fast she hears a pop.

Madi's face has cracked into a huge grin and Octavia adopts a satisfied smile.

"How…?" Clarke stutters and Octavia grins outright.

"Echo is here talking to a guy who isn't my brother and you're flustered as hell." She supplies as explanation.

"Clarke, are you and Bellamy—" Madi asks gleefully.

Clarke waves a hand in the air to stop her daughter from talking.

"No. We aren't anything."

She takes a deep breath and speaks in a low voice.

"Yes, Bellamy and Echo broke up and 'why' is no one's business but theirs. He told me what happened, and I kicked him out of my room."

Octavia chuckles to herself.

"Smooth, Bel."

Clarke glares at the younger woman and she rolls her eyes.

"What? It's not like he hasn't had _years_ to come up with a decent opening line." She says as she gets to her feet and pushes in her chair.

"I guess coming here tonight wasn't a total loss."

Clarke doesn't have time to retort before Octavia is laughing to herself as she walks towards the exit.

Madi leans in close again and pats Clarke's shoulder.

"It's okay Clarke. I know it will all work out. Don't give up on him just yet, okay?" She asks and gets up to follow Octavia out of the room.

Clarke sits staring at the table with a flabbergasted expression before she moves Cleo off her lap and stands suddenly to march out of the room to find a certain brown-eyed man to yell at.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I SWEAR the bellarke is coming. I swear.**

Bellamy dumps his pack onto the floor of his room only seconds before the door opens again behind him, and an angry Clarke stands glaring at him as Cleo runs in to jump up on his bed.

"You!" She starts as she marches into the room and shoves him back a step, making Cleo growl.

"You have really shitty timing, you know that?" She begins, and Bellamy has the audacity to smirk.

"Yes, I do." He says, and Clarke forgets her argument momentarily as her eyes fall to his dimples. She shakes herself back to her point.

"Well… you can't just drop one person for another one. That's not fair to either." She accuses, and the smirk falls from his face slightly.

"Right again."

Bellamy sits down heavily on his bed next to the puppy and looks up at Clarke.

"I shouldn't have told you. I think I just panicked at the thought of you finding someone else to… procreate… with."

Clarke's eyes narrow in anger.

"Speaking of which, I am also not a fuckin brood mare that you get to impregnate, just because your twisted mind sees me as the most suitable… mate... or whatever."

Bellamy looks up at Clarke with a stricken expression as she turns to storm from the room before the tears start streaming down her face and Cleo races after her.

Clarke runs straight into her mother on the way back to her room and when Abby asks, 'what's wrong', Clarke bursts into tears. Abby guides Clarke into her room and sits them both down on the bed with her arms around her daughter as Cleo whimpers and tries to lick Clarke's face.

"Clarke?"

The entire story comes tumbling out in a garbled rush and Clarke throws herself backwards on the bed to smother her face in her pillow while Abby stares at the far wall for a long time before she shakes her head.

"I thought that man had more sense." She mutters aloud and then turns to rub Clarke's arm.

"The worst part is that, all I want to do is talk the whole thing over with HIM because he's the one I talk to about _everything_ and I think that's why he came to my room in the first place."

Abby thinks that one over and bites her lip.

"Yeah, I don't think there's a version of this that ends with everyone happy soon. I think it's going to take time, honey."

Clarke groans dramatically and Abby smirks.

"I know. It already feels like forever, but it might just be worth it this time."

Clarke sits up and looks at her mother.

"He never actually said he wanted me. He said he wants to _have a kid_ with me." She says miserably, and Abby gets that far away look on her face again.

"What an idiot. Though, knowing you two, anything short of trying to kill each other is basically a declaration of love."

Clarke sniffs and then snorts with laughter as she strokes Cleo's fur.

"Trying to kill me I can handle. This…" She trails off as Abby gets to her feet.

"Well, get some sleep, Clarke. It might give you some perspective."

Clarke nods and collapses back onto her bed as her mother smiles sadly and leaves.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day Clarke is avoiding almost everyone and sucking at it.

Madi is waiting for her as she's walks out of her room and Clarke narrowly avoids talking about Bellamy just to nearly collide with the man himself as he walks through the door to the bridge.

Clarke mumbles an 'excuse me' and ducks her head as she walks around him and through the door to find that Raven has returned from another 'fishing trip' to the surface and is sitting alone at the console, uploading images from another scouting drone.

Cleo sniffs Raven over thoroughly before jumping up into a chair.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you right now." Clarke says and drops down into the chair beside her friend. Raven swivels around wearing a huge grin.

"I leave for one day and I apparently I miss all the drama."

Clarke's face drops.

"Who told you?" Clarke asks in a dead voice.

Raven chuckles.

"Chill, Princess. It's been a long time coming. Why do you think it took Blake three years just to _trust_ Echo?"

Clarke is staring at Raven with incredulousness.

"Because she was our enemy for years before being trapped in a space station with him."

Raven rolls her eyes and turns back to the screen in front of her.

"That, and it took him that long to think that you might be dead and try to move on."

Clarke counters.

"Doesn't make what he did yesterday any less stupid."

Raven nods and purses her lips.

"Nope, it doesn't. Blake botched it hard."

Clarke feels slightly better at that validation.

"Any advice?" She asks as she stands again, deciding to get something to eat.

Raven grins up at her and pets the top of Cleo's head.

"Bang him on DL for a couple months before you tell everyone."

This time, Clarke is the one to roll her eyes as she walks away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay, here we go. This is almost all I've written btw so future chapter might not be so fast.**

 **Enjoy!**

It's been difficult for Bellamy _not_ to notice all of his friends either glaring or smirking in his presence over the last couple weeks. Obviously, Echo and Clarke have very good reasons to be angry with him and he supposes the others are simply angry at him by proxy on behalf of one or both of them.

He briefly considers asking Murphy for advice but opts to seek out Marcus instead, in his room before dinner. Bellamy knocks on the door and hears Marcus' voice telling him to come in.

He sees the older man smother a smirk before schooling his face at the sight of him and Bellamy sighs deeply as he drops onto the chair in Marcus' room.

"Guess that means you've heard." He says dryly, and Marcus gives Bellamy a commiserating smile.

"I've heard a few things, but why don't you explain it to me." He says as he eases himself down onto his bed to listen.

"I've screwed it up with Clarke badly." He begins, and Marcus listens quietly as Bellamy explains the entire situation.

When he's finished, Bellamy is pacing back and forth in the small space, angry with himself again and Marcus is sitting, pondering intently. He speaks, finally, and Bellamy pauses to listen.

"Well… angry Azgeda assassin aside… I think Clarke will come around. Eventually."

He begins, and Bellamy's face suddenly is raptly attentive.

"Look, I've tried to have Abby executed. Twice. I've had her shock-lashed in front of the whole of Arkadia and for some damn reason, she still loves me." He says with a genuine smile at the thought of Abby, before Marcus focuses back on Bellamy.

"You and Clarke have been through literal hell and came out side by side every time. My advice is to apologize your ass off and give her some time."

Bellamy is nodding in agreement as he rests his forearms on his knees and hangs his head.

"At least no one died from my screw up… this time." He says with a humourless laugh before getting to his feet.

"Thanks for listening Marcus. I guess I need to go start apologizing my ass off."

Marcus chuckles as the younger man smirks and walks towards the door.

"Good luck, Bellamy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy is deep in thought as he walks onto the Elegius bridge only to find Clarke and a few others preparing to head to the surface in the dropship. He immediately grabs a gun and prepares to accompany them despite the angry glares from across the room from Clarke and Raven.

Clarke avoids him as much as possible until they get to the ground and the Bellamy stubbornly walks beside her towards the cave.

"You can't avoid me forever, Clarke." He says and is surprised when she stops walking to let the others walk by them as Cleo sits loyally at her feet with a whine. Bellamy stands waiting with his rifle loose in his hands until everyone else is far ahead of them inside the cave.

"I know." Clarke begins through clenched teeth. "But I'm still angry, and I thought silence was a better choice than punching you in the face."

Bellamy turns to face Clarke head on and squares his feet.

"Not to me. Hit me, scream at me, shoot me, just… talk to me." He says with a challenging glare.

"I acted like I owned you and treated you… badly. I'm sorry, Clarke."

She stares up at him for a few seconds before her jaw twitches and she walks around him towards the cave mouth.

"C'mon. We're gonna melt out here." She says without turning around and Bellamy follows as Cleo excitedly darts ahead of them, into the cave.

He knows that Clarke hasn't forgiven him, but Bellamy still tries to get her to talk to him at every opportunity, about anything, for the next hour as she wanders around exploring the other caves splitting off from the main one.

Raven worked up a method for exploring the new caves and Bellamy watches Clarke shove a stake in the ground at the beginning of the tunnel she's about to survey. She attaches a spool of string to the stake and the other end to her belt before walking off into the darkness with Cleo.

Bellamy sighs, cracks a glowstick, hooks it to his belt, and follows them.

"Could you at least call me a bad name or something?" He jokes after a long silence and smiles when he hears Clarke snort in the dark.

"I've called you plenty of bad names." He hears her mutter as Cleo takes off running into the blackness ahead of them.

Bellamy jogs to catch up to her and reaches over to hold her elbow, bringing Clarke to a stop. He turns her to face him in the faint glow of the neon glowsticks and looks down into her angry eyes.

"Clarke, look. I know I've pissed you off, but I want to clarify something that I should have said… probably, _years_ ago." He begins, and Clarke stays silent, waiting.

"The timing has always been wrong… for you and me, or some disaster has come between us, so before anything like that happens again—" He pauses to reach up and graze his fingers lightly over Clarke's jaw to tilt it up more, leaving his fingers to caress the soft skin of her neck.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're smartest, bravest…"

He murmurs and watches her eyes go wide before being distracted by her parting lips and catching breath. Bellamy takes a step closer until they are mere centimetres apart and holds her gaze.

"I love you, Clarke." He says in a strained voice, a second before lowering his face to hover his lips over hers and begs a silent question.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm such a tease. :P**

Clarke hesitates but then leans up on her toes to press her lips against Bellamy's as her hands rest on his chest, then slide up to tangle themselves around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

Clarke's senses are in overdrive and though she's mad at him still, she is just so _tired_.

She's tired of fighting to survive, tired of having to be so strong all the time, and tired of fighting off anything for herself.

So, Clarke gives into what she wants.

Just this once.

And she wants Bellamy.

Bellamy seems a little surprised when Clarke kisses him back, but she can feel his smile as he slides his hands around her waist to press on the small of her back, moving her up against his chest. Clarke sighs into Bellamy's kiss as the atmosphere around them turns intense.

His tongue slips between her lips and Clarke moans low in her throat, as she taste's him. Caught up in the feel, taste and smell of Bellamy Blake, Clarke nearly jumps a foot when, suddenly, she feels something move between her legs and Bellamy's. They spring apart to find a happy Cleo looking proudly up at them with a dead something in her mouth.

Avoiding the topic of their kiss, Clarke drops to her knees and pets Cleo's head with praise as she catches her breath and struggles to get her traitorous body under control. Clarke takes Cleo's 'gift' in her hands and holds it to the glowstick to examine further.

"Good girl, Cleo. What have you brought us?" She asks as Bellamy crouches down to get a closer look at the dead animal too.

"It looks leathery but not scaled. Some kind of rodent?" He asks as he pets and praises the dog like Clarke did.

"We should get this back to Raven and Jordan." Clarke says suddenly shooting to her feet and hurrying back to follow the string back to the main cave and Bellamy walks behind her. She takes the opportunity to have a small mental freak out over kissing Bellamy.

Clarke schools her face as she drops the spool of string at the cave entrance and strides through the main cave to find her friends. She drops the dead animal on a table in the outpost and Raven looks from it to Clarke, her eyes narrowing.

"Gee Clarke. I didn't get you anything." She says flippantly but moves closer to the animal as Clarke feels Bellamy walk in to stand behind her.

"Uh, Cleo found it in one of the cave we were exploring." Clarke says in a tone she doesn't really recognize, and Raven's eyes narrow further with suspicion before slowly moving from Clarke's face to Bellamy's and back.

"Hey, Blake. You mind going to grab Jordan over by the fishing net? This is something he'll want to see." She says suddenly, and Clarke relaxes slightly when Bellamy wordlessly walks out of the tiny room.

"Exploring, huh?" Raven says, when he's gone, as she crosses he arms and pins Clarke with a knowing look.

"Exploring what's under that man's clothes, maybe?" She says with a laugh and Clarke blanches.

"I kissed Bellamy!" She blurts out, surprising herself more than Raven.

"FINALLY!" The brunette yells as she slaps a hand down on the table beside the dead animal and Clarke's eyes go wide in shock.

"You two have been in a holding pattern for _years_. I'm surprised you didn't tear each other's clothes off instantly."

Clarke is staring agog at Raven, completely at a loss for words, while Raven looks over Clarke's shoulder and grins.

"Clarke, you need to get up on that man, like, _yesterday_." She says quickly before the door of the outpost opens again and an eager Jordan rushes in to examine the newly discovered animal. Bellamy meanders in behind him and leans against the door frame to watch.

Clarke is still shocked from her friend's reaction and subtly turns away from Bellamy until she can school her face.

"It must live in the darkness. Most things seem to be nocturnal here. I have a suspicion that it can get very, very hot on the surface and most of the flora and fauna have retreated to living in caves and underground. We should…" Jordan chatters on, speaking to no one in particular, oblivious to the tension in the room as he examines the specimen.

"I think we should leave some people here, so we can find out what happens here at night."

Raven says suddenly and Clarke's eyes dart to hers with a glare as she deduces her friend's scheme.

"That's a great idea! But is it safe?" Jordan asks, again, oblivious to everything.

"Bellamy has a gun. They can stay in here with a couple sleeping bags from the dropship. Clarke?" Raven says with a knowing smirk and Clarke sees Bellamy straighten from the corner of her eye as he catches on to Raven's game.

"I'm in." He says and waits for Clarke to answer.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you or Jordan to stay and collect information?" She counters and Raven smirks wider.

"We can try it next time, when you guys know that it's safe. Safety first, Clarke." She mocks and Clarke sighs deeply and stiffens her spine. She turns to look at Bellamy and holds his eyes in challenge.

"Fine. If Raven's too scared to stay, I'll stay."

Jordan has been watching the exchange with a deeply confused expression.

"I'll stay too, to observe." He says cheerily and Raven sighs deeply as Clarke smirks at her.

"Fine. We'll all stay for a sleepover. We can message the Elegius from the dropship when we grab the sleeping bags." She says in an annoyed tone as she brushes past a triumphant Clarke and an overly-amused Bellamy, to walk out the door and find Murphy and Emori and tell them the plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm in a sappy mood instead of a sexy mood (weird, I know) so here's some sweet bellarke fluff.**

Two hours later the six of them roll out the sleeping bags on the floor of the outpost and quickly realize that there isn't enough room for them all inside the tiny room. After several minutes of arguing, Clarke turns and walks out the door, mumbling to herself.

"This is ridiculous." She says as she walks away to start unrolling her sleeping bag on the floor of the cave a few metres from the outpost door.

Bellamy watches her go and then Raven catches his eye with an impatient expression and points outside.

"Go, dumbass."

Bellamy rolls his eyes at her and grabs his sleeping bag to join Clarke as he hears Murphy's comment follow him out the door.

"I don't wanna have to break up any pillow fights."

Ignoring his friend's joke, Bellamy walks over to look down at Clarke sitting, cross-legged on her bed roll with a lantern and Cleo curled up next to her.

"Mind some company?" He asks, and Clarke sighs.

"Sure. But don't get an ideas, Blake. I'm still mad at you."

Bellamy chuckles and drops to his knees to roll out his sleeping bag.

"Noted."

He gets comfortable on his bed, lying down with his arm pillowing his head as he looks up at the ceiling of the cave, about a hundred metres above them. Clarke sits petting Cleo as the pup walks around her and then darts off into the darkness for a while before sprinting back to lick her face.

"She's getting big." Bellamy says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Clarke nods as Cleo runs off again.

"Well her parents were almost five feet tall, so she's still got a bit of growing to do."

Silence reigns again for a few minutes until Bellamy can't help but ask.

"I told you, I love you earlier." He says in a leading statement, letting it hang between them.

Clarke doesn't answer for so long that Bellamy's heart aches and he begins to think that she won't say anything at all.

"Madi told you about the radio calls, didn't she?" She asks in a rough voice, finally.

"Yes. It was the last thing she said to me on Earth before we left it."

Clarke nods and ruffles Cleo's ears for a moment, thinking intently.

"I found that radio at Becca's lab and called you every day." She begins with a sigh, and Bellamy sits up on his bedroll to look into the darkness with Clarke as she talks.

"In the beginning I was hoping that you'd answer me; that you'd tell me that you were safe and that everything I did was worth it."

Cleo grows tired of her game and walks into Clarke's lap, demanding more affection, which Clarke immediately gives her.

"But after I realized you would never answer me, I used the calls to break up the loneliness. I would tell you about my day, just to hear a human voice, even if it was only my own."

Her head drops, and Bellamy can see a tear sliding down her cheek before Cleo hops up to lick it from her face. They both smile at the pup's antics.

"What did you tell me?" Bellamy asks in a low voice and Clarke's head comes up again as she thinks.

"At first it was things like 'I found water', or 'I haven't eaten in six days'. But mostly it was telling you not to feel bad about leaving me behind."

Bellamy feels a familiar tightness in his chest when he thinks about leaving Clarke on Earth but he stays quiet to let her speak.

"I told you about my bad days."

She pauses, lost in a memory.

"I told you about the day that I fell to my knees in the desert, screaming at the world. I had a gun to my temple, ready to give up."

Tears are stinging Bellamy's eyes at the image Clarke is painting in his mind.

"I told you about finding the rover and trying to dig out the entrance of the bunker in Polis, the day I went to Arkadia and found Jasper's letter to Monty… and his goggles." She says, her voice breaking as she talks about Jasper's goggles.

Bellamy is opening weeping now but doesn't dare interrupt Clarke.

"There were good days too. I told you about finding the valley, and the day I saw Madi for the first time. I told you how happy I was to find another person, even if she was a feral child."

Clarke laughs through her tears as she remembers.

"I told you everything, Bel. Every little thought that went through my head. Some days I was angry that you weren't there with me and other days I begged you to come back for me."

She stops talking to wipe the tears from her face and turns her face to look at him.

"I told you how stupid I felt for not telling you how much I loved you before you were gone."

Clarke turns back to the darkness.

"I promised myself that if you ever came back, I would tell you. But when it happened, when you came back, things were different. You had moved on and you were happy."

Bellamy can hear the heartbreak in her voice and he leans over to slide his arm around Clarke's shoulders, pulling her towards him. She leans her head in the crook of his neck and sobs quietly as Bellamy searches for something to say.

He finally settles on leaning down to rumble in her ear.

"I love you too, Clarke."

Cleo sniffs at her humans and moves off Clarke's lap to lie at the foot of Bellamy's bedroll as he pulls Clarke into his lap to kiss her temple and hug her tight as she cries.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry, I've been quite ill for a few days but here's a little half chapter to keep you going. Thank you SO much to all my reviewers! Getting your messages while I was sick made me feel a bit better! Cheers, all!**

It was all out in the open now and Clarke feels a weight lift from her chest as she snuggles into Bellamy's arms. She can feel his lips on her temple and Clarke closes her eyes as another sensation shoots through her.

Clarke lifts her head to look up into Bellamy Blake's warm brown eyes and he raises his hand to drag the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. He lowers his face and Clarke moves to meet his lips with her own.

Their kiss is tentative at first; new, like their changing relationship but Clarke feels a pang of forgotten desire and threads her fingers through Bellamy's silky, dark hair, pulling him closer.

His hands tighten on the edge of her jaw and her waist and Clarke's mind goes suddenly blank of anything but Bellamy and the feel of him until they hear loud clapping behind them.

Clarke pulls back reluctantly for a second to glance over Bellamy's shoulder. She sees Raven yanking a smug-looking Murphy inside the outpost door by his jacket collar. Raven is smiling at her friend as she closes the door and Clarke hears the loud click of a lock. She looks back at Bellamy as she feels him shaking with laughter.

"Don't get any ideas, Blake." Clarke repeats with humour this time as she gives him one more, quick kiss on the lips and then moves off his lap to sit beside him, on her own bedroll, and rests her head on his shoulder, turning the lantern off.

The phosphorescence of the plant life covering the walls of the cave starts to glow brighter and Bellamy tugs Clarke down to lie next to him and look up at it. He cushions her head on his shoulder again and they lie contentedly in the dark with Cleo at their feet.

"This is pretty amazing." Bellamy says after awhile and Clarke sighs deeply as she snuggles further into his shoulder.

"Yeah it is."

She can feel his smile without seeing it and they lie in contented silence, watching the swirls of glowing vines on the cave walls.

"Hey, Bel?" She says finally, and he gives her a sleepy 'Mm?' in response.

"Can we take it slow? You and me, I mean?"

Clarke feels his lips brushing her hairline as he pulls her closer for a moment.

"Whatever you want, Princess."

She smiles and wonders how long her own resolve would hold before she takes Raven's advice and starts ripping Bellamy's clothes off.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. Makes me think back to when the hundred got to Earth."

She says with a laugh.

"Seems like so long ago, when we hated each other and argued over everything."

Bellamy's chest is shaking again, under her head, as he speaks.

"I never hated you, Clarke. Intimidated, maybe. Annoyed, definitely. But I never hated you."

It's Clarke's turn to laugh.

"And yet, if you had turned all that Blake charm my way, I probably would have been one of those girls warming your tent."

"WHAT?!" Bellamy yells in shock and Clarke sits up with a huge grin on her face to look down at his shocked face.

"SO much wasted time." He mumbles and Clarke chuckles as she gets to her feet.

"Well, I'm going for a walk to explore the cave at night. Wanna join me?" She offers and Bellamy rolls to his feet and smiles at her in answer.

Clarke attaches a glowstick to her belt, stuffs a handgun into the holster at her hip and waits for Bellamy to throw the rifle strap across his chest before they head off down the cave.

Cleo bounds around them, excited for a walk and Clarke pets her head.

"Lead the way, Cleo." She says and the pup takes off into the darkness ahead of them.

Bellamy has one hand on his rifle and the other he wraps around Clarke's hand as they walk in contented silence down to one of the previously unexplored side caves.

Clarke attaches the stake and thread at the mouth of the cave and they continue walking, as the cave dips downhill steeply. Cleo comes running back to them every few minutes to check on them before dashing off again. They've been walking downwards for several minutes before Clarke stops with a gasp.

Bellamy comes to stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as they look around.

"We must be almost directly below the outpost." She says as they look out over the fishing hole from a lower vantage point. From here they can see the little glowing fish, swimming together in schools but the vegetation is much more lush around them and glowed brighter than the glowsticks on their belts.

With so much beauty around them, Clarke smirks at the fact that she can barely concentrate with Bellamy's chest pressed against her back. She bites her lip and swallows thickly before turning slowly in his arms.

"Bel?"

He's looking down at her with the exact same expression of restraint.

"I think I've changed my mind about going slow."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Ok so I left you hanging for waaaaay too long and I have some good reasons but lets just forget that and you can accept this little chapter of Bellarke action as my apology. Enjoy!**

Bellamy stares at Clarke for a few seconds in shock before he swoops in to kiss her, his hands pulling Clarke's hips flush with his own with urgency. Her hands shoot up to thread through his silky dark curls as she pulls his face closer.

Bellamy's tongue slips between Clarke's lips and she supresses the moan she feels in the back of her throat. Clarke presses herself against him fully and his responding groan into her mouth spurs Clarke's determination to touch every inch of his skin she can find.

Her fingers slide down Bellamy's neck to push his jacket off his shoulders and he moves to shrug it off quickly before returning his hands to Clarke's hips, where he starts rubbing circles into her hipbones with his thumbs, just above the waistband of her jeans.

He breaks their kiss to move his mouth over Clarke's jaw and down her neck and this time, Clarke can't stop the loud sigh that escapes her mouth as her eyes close. Bellamy's hands are sliding back over her ass and Clarke holds onto his strong shoulders as he tips her backwards.

"Clarke, are you sure?" He growls out against her collarbone and Clarke gives him a breathy 'yes', and she feels his grin against her skin.

"Thank god." He mumbles as he wraps his arms around Clarke's waist and lifts her clear off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist as he falls to his knees and lowers her carefully onto his discarded jacket, hovering over her.

Clarke leans up to touch his jaw and she kisses Bellamy deeply as she pulls him down to her, cradling him between her legs as he leans in closer.

"Ouch, ouch!" Clarke says suddenly, wincing as Bellamy rears back with his hands up in the air.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He says in a garbled rush and Clarke laughs as she reaches under her butt and yanks out a sharp rock, tossing it away quickly before grabbing Bellamy's shirt collar and yanking him back towards her lips.

She can feel his grin again as he grips Clarke by the waist and shifts her around so he can move himself under her and roll her on top of him to straddle his hips.

"Better?" He asks as she sits up on his lap to look down at him in the glowing darkness with a big smile.

"Such a gentleman." She says before diving back down to kiss him again, slipping her fingers under the edge of Bellamy's shirt to caress his hard stomach. Clarke feels his low moan down to her toes before they are rudely interrupted by Cleo, who comes bounding out of the darkness to jump excitedly around them, sticking her nose between her people to show them her happiness.

Clarke sits up again and Cleo jumps onto a laughing Bellamy's chest before alternating kisses between her humans.

"Okay, OKAY, Cleo!" Clarke laughs as she pushes the dog off and rolls herself off Bellamy's lap to stand. Cleo licks and jumps over Bellamy as he stands beside Clarke and he wipes the dog slobber off his face with amused disgust.

Clarke squeaks in surprise when her focus snaps from the silly puppy at her kneecaps to Bellamy as he grabs her arm and whips her around and up against his chest to give her one more deep, soulful kiss.

Clarke looks up at Bellamy with a dazed expression when he pulls back to smile at her.

"Just to let you know that this will be continued at a later time when our chaperone is elsewhere."

Clarke chuckles and smiles up at him as she loops her arms around Bellamy's neck and pulls him down for another hard, fast kiss before releasing him.

"You bet your ass it will. A hundred and thirty-something years is long enough to keep a girl waiting."

She says with a laugh as she backs away into the darkness, whistling at Cleo to follow her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey all! Just a short filler chapter but a needed one.**

Clarke wakes a few hours later to a whining puppy in her face and she rolls over with a groan in her sleeping bag as Cleo jumps around her excited at the prospect of her person being awake.

"Morning." A deep voice says from the direction of the research outpost door and Clarke squints over at Bellamy leaning against the door frame of the little portable, metal cubicle.

"Is it?" Clarke asks groggily and she hears Bellamy chuckle as he pushes away from the doorframe and makes his way towards her. He leans down and tosses a ship's tablet onto her lap before giving Cleo a little scratch behind the ears.

"Raven couldn't sleep so she drew up plans for a housing system and then woke up Jordan to get the science worked out for a water filtration system.

Clarke yawns and scrutinizes the plans in her hands for a few moments before handing the tablet back to Bellamy and shaking her head.

"Maybe we should keep Raven awake more often. We'd have a city designed in a week."

Bellamy huffs with amusement before silence stretches and he stares at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke rubs a hand over her face as she gets to her feet and smirks at Bellamy as she walks away.

"What? Don't go all weird on me Blake." She says before wandering off with Cleo into the darkness to relieve herself.

By the time she returns, Bellamy has rolled up both their sleeping bags and is standing talking to a bleary-eyed Raven as Jordan stands beside her yawning.

"Clarke! There you are. Did you have a look at the plans I drew up?" Raven yells in a slightly hysterical tone. Clarke stops short of joining the trio and gives Bellamy a questioning look.

He shoots back an impatient but indulgent look with a shrug and Clarke walks closer to grab her sleeping bag at Bellamy's feet as she looks Raven in the eye.

"We have some work to do." She says and starts towards the mouth of the cave and the dropship.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The dropship ride back up to the Eleguis is a bit awkward and Clarke keeps having to drop her eyes and smother her smirk when she's anywhere near Bellamy. But all thoughts of romance and the man beside her are wiped aside when the group walks onto the bridge of the starship.

Clarke is on immediate alert upon seeing her mother's angry face only inches from Diyoza's equally stony expression.

"What the hell?" Clarke starts as her hand unconsciously moves to palm the handgun at her hip. In her periphery, she knows that Bellamy is a beat ahead of her and has his rifle in his hands and his finger loosely on the trigger.

Abby and Diyoza turn at the sound of Clarke's voice and Maddy shoulders between the angry women to walk towards Clarke.

"We're having a dispute over the authority on this ship." She sums up in an annoyed tone and then turns back to glare smugly at the interloper.

"This ship is ours and if it weren't for us, you never would have made it this far. We should be in charge here. It was bad enough when the crazy bitch was in charge, now you want us to bow down to a child?" Diyoza is saying stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her protruding stomach and takes a menacing step towards Abby.

Clarke steps between them and turns towards Diyoza with a cold, murderous gaze.

"If it weren't for you guys, we never would have had to leave Earth. Your psycho was the one who blew it up."

Diyoza sneers down at the younger woman but her eyes flicker over Clarke's right shoulder and Clarke knows Bellamy is there to back her up as the sound of a low growl comes from near Clarke's hip.

Diyoza's nostrils flare but she backs up a step with an annoyed expression.

"Fine. But you're fooling yourselves if you think that everyone will live down there like a happy little family and follow whatever orders you and your kid spew out." She says, jerking her head towards Maddy before she holds Clarke's glare and backs out of the room.

When she's gone and everyone takes a deep breath, Clarke turns to Abby and Maddy with an incredulous look.

"Who the hell woke **her** up?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story. Suggestions?**

Over the next few days, there are non-stop meetings and planning about habitation and all the little details that need to be perfected before the last of the human race can survive down on the planet surface. Clarke floats from project to project, wherever she is needed, and though Bellamy is never that far from her with his trademark stoic protectiveness, she never really gets more than a few words with him before one of them is called away. The longer they go without talking about what happened between them, the more awkward it gets.

When Clarke gets a chance to eat, she just pours some algae in a cup and continues working until she falls into bed, in utter exhaustion. She is on her way to do just that after hours of discussion over materials needed to construct housing in the caves.

Clarke walks into her room with her eyes almost closed and has every intention of collapsing onto her bed fully clothed when someone steps out of her washroom. Clarke jerks into survival mode and her boot knife is in her hand instantly as she holds Diyoza's eyes and waits for an attack.

Diyoza holds up her hands in surrender and speaks quickly.

"I just want to talk. I have some information that will make life on the surface easier, but I want something for it."

Clarke slowly rises from her crouch but doesn't put away her knife as she ponders the older woman's words.

"What kind of information and what do you want for it?" She asks suspiciously and Diyoza smiles wickedly.

"See, this is why I prefer to deal with you. Your mother is too emotional, but your kid has potential." She concedes and Clarke just waits for her to get to the point.

"Hidden on this ship are supplies and seeds for anything you could want to grow. The ship was equipped with emergency terra-forming supplies in the event of it's crew being stranded on an alien planet."

Clarke is shocked into silence and waits again for Diyoza's demands.

"Look we'll play by your rules for now, but me and mine plan to leave your little band of misfits when we have enough resources to set out on our own and search for the other Eleguis ship. What I want is the supplies we'll need to leave when the time comes. And I want it in writing."

Clarke gives Diyoza a hard stare for a few minutes before relaxing further and propping her boot on the edge of the bed to re-sheath her knife.

"Deal. But the amount resources you take cannot cripple the main group in any way."

Clarke holds out a hand and its Diyoza's turn to pause and think before taking Clarke's hand and cementing their pact.

"Good. I will send someone to retrieve the seeds and supplies tomorrow after you've written up and signed the contract. The supplies are hidden in a tight spot that I *she gestures to her very pregnant stomach* wouldn't fit through."

Clarke nods in silent agreement and watches the sly woman open the door and walk away.

Just as Clarke is starting to ponder the possibilities of these new supplies, there's a knock at her door and Clarke snaps out of her daydream to open the door for Bellamy and Cleo. They both shoulder their way inside with a stern expression and a chirp of greeting before Bellamy turns to Clarke and Cleo hops up to settle on the foot of Clarke's bed.

"Was that Diyoza leaving your room?" He asks without preamble and Clarke sighs heavily as the exhaustion comes rushing back over her. Clarke sits on the edge of her bed and starts unlacing her boots as she explains.

"Yes. With good news for a change."

Bellamy's head quirks sideways comically as Clarke explains about the hidden supplies and seeds. She can't help the slight smile on her face as she watches the myriad of emotions cross Bellamy's handsome features.

He sits down hard beside Clarke on the bed as he stares forward, thinking.

"This could change everything." He says finally before surprising Clarke by whipping around on the bed to kiss her.

Clarke laughs as Bellamy pushes her backwards on the bed to pepper her with kisses. Cleo gives a small bark of happiness before curling back up in her spot, letting the humans continue their moment.

"You're in a good mood." Clarke says between giggles and kisses and she feels his grin on the skin of her throat.

"We don't get 'wins' very often, so I want to celebrate." He says with a devious glint in his eyes and Clarke laughs and kisses him back playfully for a moment before pushing lightly on his chest to get him off her.

Bellamy takes the hint and stands up from the bed.

"That's all I came over here for, but the new supplies are welcome news too." He says as he backs towards the door with a smirk.

Clarke doesn't even sit up but chuckles and calls after him.

"Good night, Bellamy."

She hears the door open.

"Good night, Clarke."

And she barely hears the door close before Clarke is fading to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Short but cute chapter I had previously written. Enjoy!**

Clarke wakes early to hunt down Diyoza and after asking around to find out which room is hers, Clarke finds it and knocks on the door as Bellamy walks up behind her with a nod of greeting. Clarke smiles back at him before they both don their game faces and turn to the opening door.

Seeing Diyoza all befuddled from sleep in soft looking pyjamas is a bit of a shock to Clarke and Bellamy, but the pregnant woman just sighs and leans against the doorframe with a yawn.

"I should have known you would tell your boyfriend."

Clarke's eyes dart to Bellamy and she sees the ends of his ears turn a bit pink before Clarke glosses over the 'boyfriend' comment.

"I want to see these supplies. If they're real, they could be a game-changer for inhabiting the ground." She says and watches Diyoza's eyes drift from Bellamy back to her with a smirk.

"Oh, they're real. Hidden away inside the ship by my crew when we took over the ship the first time. But I want my deal in writing before we retrieve them."

Clarke holds out the tablet in her hands and the contract she wrote up on it this morning. Diyoza takes the tablet and turns back towards her room, talking over her shoulder as the door closes.

"Let me get dressed and look this over. I'll find you when I'm done."

Clarke turns to Bellamy and they exchange a dubious look before walking down the deserted hallway together. They wander aimlessly for a minute or two before Clarke tangles her fingers in his, pulling them both to a stop. Bellamy looks back at her in question and Clarke bites her lip, suddenly nervous.

Bellamy steps into her personal space, crowds Clarke against the nearest wall and waits for her to close the distance. She leans up onto her toes and her arms wrap around Bellamy's strong shoulders as she presses her lips to his.

Their kiss is soft and unhurried, like saying 'hello' after a long absence. Neither of them is looking for more than a lazy kiss right now and they take their time reacquainting each other with the taste and feel of the other.

A noise to their right makes them reluctantly separate their lips but Bellamy stubbornly refuses to let her go as they turn to see Maddy standing a few metres away, holding an arm out to stop an amused-looking Octavia from interrupting Clarke and Bellamy's moment.

Clarke blushes darkly and drops her head to his shoulder as Octavia walks around Maddy's arm to approach them. She stops with a smirk on her face and darts a glance back at Maddy's beaming face.

"You realise, if you screw this up and Clarke doesn't kill you… that kid will." She comments with a laugh as she walks away towards the showers.

Clarke can feel Bellamy chuckling against her chest as he rests his chin on the top of Clarke's lowered head as Maddy scurries over, grinning ear to ear.

"She's not wrong." The girl sings at him, making Bellamy's smile falter for a second before she skips away down the hallway, giggling.


End file.
